


笼与歌与鸟

by Againsthe



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:13:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22983829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Againsthe/pseuds/Againsthe
Summary: SG药师、塔恩、救护车梅塞廷
Relationships: Pharma/Ratchet/Tarn (Transformers)
Kudos: 8





	笼与歌与鸟

·壹

救护车不总是停留在一处。

他是汽车人的首席医官，有太多的地方需要他到场。他不仅要把那些半死的家伙弄活，弄不活就签个章送去回炉，也不难，但他还要参与研发——天知道这种事情为什么也要他参与，不过既然大帝下令——还有其他的事情，很多事情。救护车已经记不清上次自己安安静静在医疗坞里呆够一个月相循环是多久之前的事情了，所以他总是很高兴自己能有一趟差事不是去别的地方，而是到梅塞廷。至少在这儿，他一定能找到点让自己开心的事情。

对此梅塞廷唯一一个汽车人前线基地的主管们有不同看法。

“感觉怎样？”急救拿着信息板，屈起指节敲了敲平衡舱的玻璃，它和里面躺着的那台机体腰腹上那块漂亮的黄色透明舱盖不能相比，但颜色倒是差不多。

这点小声音吵不醒一个正在深度修复的伤员，但如果修复程序被结束了，那就是另一回事了。

伤员的光镜亮了起来，显得有些茫然。

“不怎样，对吧，药师？”惜命的基地主管把自己的表情藏在面罩后，他总是戴着面罩，不论是在基地内还是基地外，就好像每时每刻都可能有毒气袭击他，但光是那副猩红的光镜就够他对里头的人表示嘲讽了，“我猜救护车最近过得不太好，把你的零件找出来费了我们不少功夫，结果最后还是少了几样。”

“你难道还指望他现在能说句话怎么的。”救护从外头走进来，随手拍在急救的背上。基地主管隆起的突兀件被拍得哐的一声，个头略逊的汽车人医生反手挥开他。救护不介意地摆摆手，继续道：“他的发声器丢了，你给他装新的了吗？”

“还没，所以我才在逗他玩儿。”急救耸了耸肩，“如果他能说话了我才不会这么干。”

“你可不是怕他会说话。”救护从他的身边绕过来，把光镜贴到玻璃前，看向平衡舱内侧，急救也凑了上来。

“……”红色的光镜在玻璃上印成了一团。

药师仍旧是看着他们。

“你是怕首席。”救护说完。

急救没好气地把救护从平衡舱前推开：“得了，大指挥官，别看了，我要开下一阶段的程序了。”

救护站在一边抄起了手，戏谑地看着毫无动静的伤员。

几天前当他们进去时，里头的场景连最残忍的汽车人看了都要发出一个惊叹的气音。药师就躺在整片狼籍的最中间，连表情都和现在没什么两样——寡淡，甚至对进来收拾他的人也没有反应。

把那个场面从处理器上撇除出去，救护晃了晃头，提出了那个问题，又一次。

或许每个人都问过他这个问题，对汽车人来说几乎是恶臭地多管闲事。

[所以你为什么不乘机溜走？]

那么他为什么不乘机溜走？

药师在平衡舱里呆足了三个医疗流程。

要让一台物理损伤到接近静滞的机体恢复到正常，正需要至少三个康复疗程，最好不止三个，但其他人和药师都没想着这些。原因很多，比如救护车又被调防了，比如霸天虎在战线后又挑起了据点叛乱——好像他们那套理论在哪儿都总能忽悠到几个人，只要有几个人就足够制造一点混乱，让他们能够浑水摸鱼的了。

问题在于，偏偏那是个要地。准确的说，那是药师的实验基地，当他没有躺在平衡舱里的时候他也会做些东西或者做些实验，一般都是生化方向，他的专长。

霸天虎并不是找准了的，但某时某刻天运会在哪一边，谁都说不准，这次就刚好宠爱了他们。

急救和救护全压到线上去了，病毒泄漏和锈菌，绝望的恐怖甚至能让一个霸天虎叛变，更别说汽车人。如果没有高级别指挥官督军，整个战线都可能溃逃。

他们还得把那里夺回来。

按理说，这个时候汽车人的前线基地防守空虚，药师作为基地的副主管——他是副主管，只比急救地位略低——不应该在这时离开基地。

但他离开了。

刚一从那台不是谁都能有资格躺进去的高级复合技术平衡舱里出来，药师就直奔医疗坞。他的随身急救箱就在最显眼的地方。他拎上了箱子，头也不回地变形出航。

而且谁都没拦他。

留守的副官们和守备队长就像这里从没有存在过一个叫药师的基地副主管一样，对他视而不见地放任了他的离开。

这或许是个提前留下的命令也说不定。

药师一直向西南方向飞，路径和他的实验基地与特尔斐前哨基地之间的航线切过，偏开了一个微弱的斜角。等降落的时候，药师的位置和战线已经相差了数百塞里。

这是个半自然形成的收容所。

汽车人和霸天虎在梅塞廷已经拉锯了数十恒星循环，这里到处都是伤员、病号，还有屈指可数的顽固中立派，往往身陷囹圄，每一个都需要帮助。

算是药师来这的理由，每次，在他离开平衡舱之后，不止是救护车到过又离开梅塞廷时。

他尽量给自己看到的每一个伤兵修补机体，给瘟疫不退的病患加载合适的杀毒器，最后把急救箱里的应急能量分给所有空壳，直到什么都不剩下。

“感谢你，医生。”

这能让他感觉自己又活了过来。

伤员和病患似乎比平时少了几个，药师往更深的地方走了一会儿才消耗掉所有东西。

不过和往常一样，是一个缺了一条胳膊又少了一只光镜的小机型空壳问他讨走了最后一小把能量碎。药师认得他，但不太记得他到底叫球碳还是碳素。每次他都来得最晚，拿走最后一把能量碎自己回到角落里去狼吞虎咽，但这次他没有直接用掉那些宝贵的补给。

药师收起空空如也的急救箱，小心地跟着他走了几循环，辅助推进器能消除掉他的脚步声，只有受过训练的人才会注意到他。

那个空壳到了一个隐蔽的小岩窟里，这有一窝被圈养了起来的梅塞廷雪原兔，一只大兔带着另外两只没那么大的。

叫碳什么的空壳把手里的能量碎洒了下去，尽数喂给了那三只兔子。

药师站在不远处的岩缝里看着，暗色的涂装几乎与周围的阴影溶于一色，只剩下一双红色的光镜。

他上次出来透气时，这里还没有这些。

期间一定有什么事情在这儿发生过了，药师想着，可能是好事，但对汽车人来说不是。他记得自己属于哪边，可是现在不要，他还不想记起这些，更不想去度量当他的这个小庇护所和他浪费宝贵的汽车人资材的行为被其他人——急救和救护发现后，挨个枪决这里的所有人需要花上多少时间。

不会很久。

有些人甚至不管他们，他们自己就会回归欧米伽的流水线。

“我建议你从这里走出去。”

突如其来的变故。

药师测量了一下顶在后腰上的枪口，默默想着哪怕只是普通的能量枪也够撕掉他半边的护甲和线缆了。

“好的，好的。”他举起手，空药箱掉在了他的脚边。

一个哲学是：永远不要在你还不清楚到底有多少人的时候就贸然反抗。他们至少有四个人，两个小个子，一个大个子，还有那个根本不明白发生了什么的空壳。

药师确定自己打不过他们。他的武装早就被革除了，傍身的火力以数值计甚至不超过一台扫地机。

“塔恩！不！把枪放下，那是医生！他是好人！”球碳——姑且叫他球碳——尖叫起来，声音扯得像是被扎了十五个洞洞的破风箱。

顶在药师身上的枪口松了一秒，但立刻又压了上来。

名叫塔恩的机体的声音从药师的斜后上方飘下，略微的古怪，像是经过了额外的变声干扰。

“但他是个汽车人，你看到他胸口有那个标志。”

“但他是医生！”球碳说，“他是好人！”

三只雪原兔已经挤成了一团，只有耳朵还竖在外面，一个又一个小尖儿转来转去，仿佛被吓坏了。

药师打赌他从没见过有空壳能爆发出像球碳这么大的声音，基础程式中关于节约资源的部分往往主导着低生命水平机体们的行为逻辑。

看来他在球碳心里的级别评估非常不错。

这可以开个课题。

这时候是不是不应该想这些？

药师笑了笑，他控制不住自己在某些情景下思维溜号的习惯——有趣的是，这都快是个习惯了。

“你笑什么？”

“不，没什么。”药师下意识地回答，然后才发现说话的既不是球碳也不是那个塔恩。他盯着那对没有镜片的安置座看了一会儿，然后挪开了视线。

“塔恩，我觉得我们应该……”那台机体继续说道。

药师读出了一丝仇恨，他对这种情绪很熟悉。

“你们不能！他救过我们很多人！”球碳尖叫起来，突然失去了平衡坐倒在地上。

药师猜他的能源又快耗尽了。

塔恩没有说话。

其他人都看着他，所有向着药师的视线都最终落到了他身后。

塔恩说：“都关上发声器，我来处理他。”

窝成团的兔子们突然攒动起来，发出窸窸窣窣的小声音，仿佛非要跟他对着干一样。

药师听到了一声极细微的叹气。

“别耍花招，然后，跟我过来。”

顶在药师腰后的枪口动了动，似乎除了照做，他也没有别的选择——尤其是当提要求的人是“塔恩”时。

对，他想起来这是哪号人了：霸天虎的特别谈判专家。

而且是从来不失败的那个。

汽车人戏称他不叫谈判专家，而是洗脑专家——每个和他谈过的人都叛变了，而没有接受意见的人最后都死了。

[记录开始。

操作：权限解锁。

权限级别确认……成功。

模块唤醒……100%

操作：关键词锁定，检索条件锁定。

关联记录搜索中……100%

新增条目数：2

操作：对比分析。

数据值抽取中……100%

对比分析中……100%

生成报告文件……100%

操作：报告输出。

报告输出中……失败。

警告：监测到……权限锁定。

操作：权限解锁。

权限级别确认……失败。

警告：权限不足。

模块休眠……3，2，1，休眠。

产生记录文件，记录结束。]

“啧。那个小气鬼。”

“谁还不知道他小气？倒是你，多管闲事小心被他报复。”

“这不用你来替我担心。”

“哈，随便吧。”

·贰

在特尔斐基地内度过的时间变得格外漫长。

“西南战线后方的失利让我们失去了三分之一的控制区域，还有四个编队以及所有驻扎在那里的汽车人，最重要的一点是，那是我们的生化实验和生产基地。”

日程表上不久之后的见面让药师充满了天蓝色的期待，以至于根本无法将注意力集中在眼前的事情上。

“支援的游击撤离之前摧毁了那里所有的设施，霸天虎什么都不会得到的。”

通常这不是什么大问题，哪怕他正出席的是一场重要的作战会议。

“泄漏！那里的地区污染太严重了，扫荡队拒绝了我的命令，他们不肯进去！我们没办法回收折损在那里的余烬！这才是最要命的！我们的人手没办法补充，而那些霸天虎耗子总共才付出了一个奇袭队的伤亡——”

药师能够坐在这里，全因为他的身份特殊——没有一个医生能像他这样被清理出本营的医疗中心还能全须全尾，但就算这样也没有谁真的把他当成基地的副主管。

“重建流水线的工作已经开始了，幸好技术方面的文件全部有留档，但要重新投入使用还需要一段时间。”

所有的讨论都不需要他的意见，他无权参与局势讨论，也不必为作战计划操心。就算把他换成一只红白蓝的花瓶放在他坐着的位置上，也不会对周围的任何事情产生影响。

“我们过半的库存已经消耗完了，再这样下去游击和扫荡队的战斗计划都得往后压，如果翻新率超过界限我们没办法跟大帝交代。”

但药师拥有坐在这里的资格，他的能力，他的头脑，他的双手，只是过多的光环将这些全部倾轧了下去——汽车人从没有一个人会放弃自己占便宜得好处的机会。

“这不是问题，我们还有药师，库存不够用的话就让他直接动手，他就擅长做这些。”

话题转移到药师身上的时候他猝不及防。

“——药师，药师！你这头该死的能量库耗子！你有没有在听！”急救猛地拔高了音量，尖利地咆哮起来。

“对不起，我在听。”药师下意识地向后缩了缩，肩膀上的机翼几乎拢进了他的背后。

“下次你最好在我第一次叫你时就给我反应。”基地主管威胁道。

“对不起。”在急救红色目镜的注视下，药师身后的座椅似乎也已经不能提供给他足够的安全感了。

他比药师的等级高，尽管还没有高到离谱，但这样呵斥也还算合理。

他瞄了一眼另一边的救护。

星球战场指挥官的表情可以贴切地用“看好戏”来形容，似乎看到药师被急救吼得不能抬头让他有多么愉快一样。

典型的汽车人趣味，有对比才能体现出哪种更糟糕。

摆够威风后，急救在地图上划出了一小块区域，继续下去。

“我们的游击在这片地区附近发现了不少生命信号。你需要实验场，那么这里正合适，有一整个编队的士兵会帮你维持区域，你最好不要浪费你的时间。”

药师顺着他手指的位置看去，眯起光镜对比周围的地理标志并校准空陆坐标。就在急救手掌的另一边，他看到了已经被摧毁的实验基地。

换算的最后一步是比对地图的缩放尺。

“……我明白了。”

仿佛防冻液已经流空，他的能量转换炉在梅塞廷冰冷的气温中慢慢结冰。

[……

关联记录搜索中……100%

新增条目数：1

……]

“你们得离开这里。”药师从天空中落下，还来不及站稳脚跟就焦虑地开始询问，“塔恩在哪里？我要见他。”

“队长就在里面……医生，怎么了？发生什么事情了？”

跟在药师身边的是已经被翻修一新的碳素指向隐蔽在雪谷里的一个临时帐篷——不是球碳，药师记错了他的名字。不久之前刚刚用上的崭新光镜和手臂还没来得及补上漆，铁灰色的金属在雪天白茫的天光下泛着银光。

碳素的精神头比过去好了太多，早已经不能被划归到空壳的范畴。但体格上的差距并未因此被拉平。药师大踏步地向着他指出来的方向迈步，飞快地把他甩到了身后。

“塔恩，我们需要谈谈！”他掀开临时帐篷的入口，“你们得快点从这里离开。”

投影仪瞬间熄灭，药师的出现打断了塔恩和其他人的对话，几双光镜全都落在了他的身上。

不太习惯被这么多人同时盯着，药师往后退了半步。

塔恩沉吟片刻，挥下手：“先都出去，给我几分钟。”

帐篷迅速地清空了，那些在这段时间里陆陆续续聚集到这里来的机体越过药师鱼贯走出。唯独没有光镜的那台机体在经过时略微地停顿了片刻，药师从他那里接到了一个加了密的警告——警告他不要耍花样，其他人就在外面。

这份警告提醒了药师，他依然是个汽车人。他深吸了一口气，抬头，看到塔恩已经走到了他的面前。

“有什么事情坐下说。”天蓝色的坦克把比自己矮上不少的飞行者揽过去，柔和地推进便携式的悬浮座椅里，“你从那边直接过来的吗？我听到你的引擎退火的声音。”

塔恩带着奇特韵律的声音抚慰了药师的余烬，提前酝酿好的言辞到了嘴边又被他咽了回去。他点了点头，没有吭声，塔恩也不着急，转身到了议桌的另一边。

片刻之后，药师的手里多了一杯正热的能量饮。他盯着杯口升起的白色雾气，又吸了口气，慢慢吹散了它们。

然后药师搁下了杯子。

“你们马上就得离开这里，越快越好。”至此这是他第三遍重复，他试图把代表焦虑和不安的代码行从自己的主程式里清除出去，但它们生成得远比他清除得快，“他们让我在这片区域做实验，你知道那些。塔恩，我不能——”他站了起来，向前跨了一步，几乎是哀求地看着帐篷里的另一个人，“我拖延不了多久，他们会发现的。我可以把指令书里的地图给你们，去找个安全地带。总之快离开这里。”

第四遍。

塔恩伸出手，宽阔的手掌摁在药师的肩膀上，恰到好处，机体的温度通过掌心传递过来。

“冷静点，药师。”他说，“他们让你在这里做实验？听着，事情没有你想得那么糟，这或许是个机会。”

“你让我去欺骗他们？”药师睁大了光镜，“那么做我会被他们发现的！他们会弄死我，不，那太容易了，他们会用别的方法来折磨我的！我不能！”

急救和救护在他的处理器里植入的恐惧，比任何人能理解的都多，毕竟救护车不总是在梅塞廷呆着。

“不。看着我，药师，看着我。”塔恩开始强迫他，直到他停止躲闪目光，“深呼吸，重新启动那几个模块。”

“我，我不能……”

药师看着塔恩，面具下的蓝色光镜宛若冻湖从天空中倒扣下来，将他整个照了进去。镜面般的虚影里他看到了自己，晦暗的表情交织在面甲上，光镜通红，分享着大熔炉里捞出的焦炭会有的颜色。

药师知道这样的自己在塔恩面前显得格外丑陋，他猛地扭开头。

“你能做到，药师。”塔恩缓慢地开口，“你才是他们当中最厉害的那个，你知道他们都不如你。你要做的只是要相信你自己。”

“可是……”

“他不在梅塞廷，他被调走了，你知道他。听着，药师，我相信你，碳素也相信你，这里的每个人都相信你。你会保护他们的，对吗？你也会保护我和碳素。所以我们没必要逃出去。”

塔恩说话时，总是与他嗓音相伴着一股独特的韵律，有点像是雪夜的风声，当你不想去注意它的时候，它就在你的接收器边盘旋，当你想要抓住它们时候，它就一转眼从你的指尖溜走了。

药师总是忍不住相信他说的话，因为它们听起来是那么正确，而且有力量，甚至连他的转换炉都又随之被注入了活力，开始有力跳动起来。

“我……我试试。”

塔恩柔声细语地继续安抚着他：“我知道，你和那些汽车人根本不一样。你只是被迫。”

“塔恩。”药师突然挣开了他，一手抱住了自己的另一支胳膊，“我们能不谈这个吗？”横起的小臂正巧遮住他胸口的标志。

塔恩叹了口气，又点了点头。

“我本来以为你会来得更晚一点，我们约好的时间。”他再次伸手，药师没有躲开他，暗色的飞机被坦克轻易地揽了回去，获得一个满怀的恰到好处的拥抱，“碳素之前找到的那几只兔子已经可以生产了，你要去看看吗？现在应该正好是他在喂食的时候。”

药师刚要点头，一阵低沉蜂鸣突然穿透了整个帐篷。这是营地里的安全警报，用了汽车人不易察觉到的频段，若非药师有通讯密钥，也不会察觉到它。塔恩第一时间抬起头，接着他的副官，那台没有光镜的机体就从外面冲了进来。

尽管没有光镜，药师感觉到他的“目光”在塔恩的怀抱里，他的身上停了下来，在这种紧急的时刻。

“很抱歉打扰你们的好时光。”他的口气听起来一点都不抱歉。

药师连忙从塔恩身边挪开了一点。

副官这才挪开了分在他身上的视线，专心同塔恩汇报起来：“外面出现了一个编队的汽车人，暂时还没有发现我们。但是他们当中有个游击，这里被发现是迟早的事情。”

塔恩继续询问了一下敌人的兵力分布，然后轻拍了一下药师。

“你从另一个方向离开。”他俯身低声说道，药师和他的身高差距就像碳素和药师之间的身高差，他只能俯身。

两人的主换气风口贴得很近，药师的呼吸一滞。他一时无法分辨这是超大型机体的压迫感还是对于来自旁人的亲近的紧张，因为过去它们总是联系在一起。

他点了点头，表示自己会的。接着塔恩给他发了一份微型加密文件，用的是神铸飞行者特有的加密方式。

“这次没机会了，下次再带你去看那些小白团子。”塔恩继续说道，“我打算放弃营地，所以下次到这个坐标来找我。随时，我们永远欢迎你。”

这次药师没有应声，只是又看了他一眼，不舍和担忧被硬生生压了下去。他从帐篷的另一头跑了出去，变形起飞一气呵成。

这段时间还不够他的引擎完全冷却。

塔恩再次面对自己的副官，迅速进入战斗指挥的状态：“召集所有人，我们暂时撤退。”

·叁

“他果然去找他们了。”

“你知道他那种人，啧，只要对他好一点就会像个傻子一样相信别人，真是傻得可爱。”

“那句话怎么说的来着，温室里的花，光好看。”

“这下信号特征也到手了，我们能扳回一城。”

“药师怎么办？”

“等会儿再说，嘘。”

救护屈起胳膊撞了一下身边的基地主管，用眼神示意他回头。救护车正一身寒霜地从走廊那头大踏步地走过来，他的跟班拎着他的复合医疗箱在后面一路小跑，真是可怜那个不到医官胸口高的小家伙了。

“我想你们不介意跟我分享一下这里发生了什么。”

“霸天虎……”急救被救护拉了一下，随后指挥官不着痕迹地往前走了一步，把他掩住，表现出我来说话的态度，“我们提交了战场报告，你想知道的都在上面。”

救护车目光从他们身上扫了过去。

他当然读过报告，大帝把他从战线上调下来的时候，他就收到了那份并不长的文件。

“梅塞廷出了点小问题。”大帝说，那表情绝对不是普通的小问题。

他们以为能骗过他。

所以这不是救护车要的回答，但这却是个能合理堵住他的回答。

非常聪明的小把戏。

救护感到一阵恶寒，仿佛有小刀刮过了他的漆面。急救在后面压低了换气的频率，甚至无意识地踩了一脚他的足部后撑。

关于救护车医疗室里的传言，一直是整个汽车人军营里最可怕的故事，夸张到让人捧腹的说法层出不穷，但让它们能经久不衰的是，非常偶尔的，总有那么一两个活例悄然出现，提醒所有人笑归笑，然而不是所有话的真实性都为否。

没人敢去想是先有那些例子，还是医官听到他们的笑话得到了某种灵感上的启发。

小心一点总是没错的。

“等问题解决了，我会把你们的态度总结进我的报告里。”救护车说，“希望大帝不会追究你们的失职。”

没有人怀疑这份威胁的力量，急救霎时紧张了起来。

“可那都是因为药师——”他急切地开始尖叫。

“急救！”救护立刻叫住他，但没来得及。

这是个关键词，救护车笑了起来，他的表情甚至可以说是和善的。

“急救，你可以和我详细讲讲这些。”汽车人的首席医官友好地倾身。

[……

关联记录搜索中……100%

新增条目数：2

……]

药师没想到他在基地门口就会撞上急救，他就坐在紧急医疗室外的休息椅上。

他的转换炉一跳，紧接着像是被一双手攥住那样开始感到艰难。

“急救，我到……”他还没准备好怎么跟他们说自己为什么离开基地，去巡视新的实验场是个不错的理由——半真半假，也许能骗过去。

急救头也没抬，但很快药师就发现他不是不想抬头，而是不能。

“现在别跟我说话。”他闷声闷气地说，反手掰着一块焊接在他背上的连接金属板。但是碍于机体本身的结构，还有动作限制，这个动作并不容易，更不可能很快就做到他想做的事情。

于是药师走上去帮了把手。

这并不难，只是去掉一块不合理的附加部件而已，甚至不需要额外的工具。

“喔，现在好多了。”急救伸展了一下，他的环节支撑轴里发出了一连串的响声。基地主管用了几个恶毒的词汇来问候某个人，然后抬起头，看了眼药师，迅速地又撇开眼：“我都快忘了。首席医官在里面等你。”

“救护车？”药师向后退了半步，“可是他不是两个月相循环前才走……”

没人说过一个人离开梅塞廷多久之后才能回来，也没人说过救护车不能在两个月相循环之内就再一次被调防到梅塞廷。

“这不是你要操心的。”急救没好气地催赶他，“别让我们的首席等急了，不然我要你好看。”

这本来就不是个问题，只是药师一时没法接受他这么快就要再次面对的事实。

“我，呃，我这就过去。”

他依然得去。

区区一个基地副主管当然不能违背首席医官的命令，更何况那是救护车。

药师进去的时候，救护车正在摆弄他放在检修桌上的某样东西。一台悬浮式的医疗监视机器人漂浮在他的肩上，单片的镜头边标志正在记录的红色工作指示灯显眼地亮着。当救护车听到声音转身时，监视机也转了过来，正对着药师。他不自在地动了动，首席医官的视线立刻非常迅速地往他的机翼上瞥了一眼。

“过来，药师，到这边。”救护车放下了手里沾染着油污的零件，对药师招了招手，“告诉你一个好消息——在这里的问题解决之前，我都会留在这陪你，高兴吗？说你很高兴。”

[……

关联记录搜索中……100%

新增条目数：11

……]

“……我们应该停止见面了。”药师咔地一声把最后一个齿轮压进它在他机体里本来应该有的位置，长长地吐了口气，然后扣回坑洼不平的甲片。

塔恩长久地盯着他身上那些来不及修复——或者说，造成和承受它们的人都认为没有必要修复的痕迹，剥落的漆面和金属弯折留下的白色线条。它们的存在简直让人触目惊心，即使是在战场上爬滚的人，身上都不会有这么多的伤痕。他清楚，在被甲片覆盖住的地方还有更多，碎裂的轴承，扭曲打结的线缆，他还能像这样不受影响地从汽车人的基地里跑出来找他本身就是个奇迹。

“你不能再回去了。”塔恩摁住准备起身离开的药师，“留下来吧，药师，你知道我们不会拒绝你。”

“再一次？”药师抬头，“这个问题我们已经讨论过很多次了，塔恩。”

他甚至没有什么表情变化，就好像真的已经对这个话题感到了麻木和厌倦。塔恩小心地让手指划过了药师肩上的护甲，仿佛对待一只易碎的玻璃品——事实上也没差多少。自从汽车人破解了霸天虎的信号密钥，营地就开始一次又一次转移，即使药师想尽办法透露情报也只能保证他们不要出现太多伤亡，最初那片区域早就在千里之外。塔恩能够见到药师的时间越来越短，间隔越来越长，药师说的话也越来越少，身上的疲累和伤痕则相反增长。他开始经常总是沉默不语地坐着，或者对自己进行简单的处理，或者突然地站起身焦虑地想要离开，就像现在。

有时候塔恩甚至觉得这一次让他离开，下一次他就再也见不到浑身是伤的药师了。他还没有机会履行承诺带药师去看看碳素的兔子——在汽车人步步紧逼的阴云下，它们的无忧无虑简直就像是清夜里的星星一样闪亮。它们被碳素喂得膘肥体壮，碳素也不会把它们留在任何地方。

就像当初药师总是记得给他留一把能量碎一样，尽管连他自己都没有意识到这一点。

塔恩确信药师的身上仍然传递着某种美好的东西，这让他和那些狡诈冷血的汽车人格格不入，但它可能马上就要消失了，如果他不做点什么的话。

“别担心，我不会有事的。”药师把塔恩的手掌从自己的肩上扯下来，握住。坦克的手掌一只手就足够把他的双手都包裹进去，微烫的温度传递到手中，在梅塞廷的冰天雪地里异常温暖。药师叹了口气，他知道这恐怕是他最后一次触碰这份温度了。

“我了解他，没有人比我更了解他。这是最后一次，我必须得回去。”他示意塔恩向他弯下腰，然后微微踮起身子，用角徽碰上他的面具，“我不喜欢赌博，过去我从来没有赢过。如果他不愿意放手——他肯定不会放手——事情会变得比现在更糟，不止是你们会有危险，我也会。我说过，死一次很容易，但是余烬不会熄灭，我得为我自己的未来考虑——我逃不过一辈子的。”

非常自私。塔恩透过面具眼处的空洞看着近距离下药师的光镜，那两片红色的光芒坦荡得让他转换炉抽绞。药师的无畏和自私更是一种自暴自弃。他拒绝了塔恩，拒绝一切可能的帮助，比起眼前的东西，他深深恐惧着失去更多，以至于根本连起码的获得都已经放弃。

但药师从不和塔恩提起他们相识之前的事，塔恩也无法想象他究竟遭遇过什么——究竟是什么才会让一个人失去所有的希望，对自己的命运听之任之。要知道这甚至不是汽车人的处世之道。汽车人们哪怕让自己活得无比丑陋也不会放弃抓住任何一线他们眼中的希望。

塔恩还想再说什么，突然他的后脖处一阵刺痛，随后所有的移动和发声能力都迅速地离他远去，只剩下病毒入侵的警报。他立刻抬眼去看药师，但就连这份移动能力都被剥夺了。

“半个大循环之后你就能动了，我知道凭我这些话还不能阻止你，但是这至少能延缓一点时间，让你再好好思考一下为了一个像我这样的人，你是否真的值得。”药师松开手，把一支空了的注射器扔在地上。锋利的针尖上染着一丝能量液的浅粉，就是它刚刚刺穿护甲扎进了塔恩的主能量管线。他向后退了一步，低着头，塔恩不再能看到他的表情，他的主逻辑模块报出了被病毒入侵的警报，下线的倒计时唰地弹出。

“能认识你我很高兴。谢谢你，塔恩，对不起。”

·肆

救护车端着一杯浓晶液，站在基地舷窗前，漫不经心地望着灰色的天际线，舷窗的窗台上放着一枚圆形的小球，红色的指示灯有序地发出亮光。当他把这杯液体喝到只剩下三分之一时，一个黑色的小点出现在了他的视野里，逐渐放大，拥有轮廓，最后降落到一处能妨碍几乎整个特尔斐视线的冰崖后。片刻之后变换成人形的药师缓慢地从那里走出来，走向基地。

救护车思考了片刻，喝光了杯中的液体，决定专门出去给他一个迎接。

这可不是一次普通的外出归来。

他顺手捏起放在窗台上的小球，把它收进臂甲下的暗格里。它从监视机直接改造而来，连通整个监视网络。一段时间前它为救护车转播了一段来自千里之外的对话和模糊的影像，打发了他至今为止的无趣时光。改造它的同时救护车也给自己弄了点小东西，臂甲的暗格里有相对应的插槽和数据口能直接将它固定住，护甲合拢后从外侧看不到一丝痕迹，随身携带而且随时可以调阅。

这是他的小鸟儿终于决定回巢来了的，值得纪念和庆祝的一次。

[……

关联记录搜索中……100%

新增条目数：0

……]

“药师。”他愉快地站在打开地基地大门内侧。从外进来的药师来不及停下，直接撞进了他的怀里。救护车收拢手臂，停顿了一下，然后笑容更甚：“你今天真热情，我猜一定是有什么好事发生了，对吗？”

如果把“再也不用对敌人透露己方阵营的情报”当作是好事的话，药师想那也许是的。他只下意识地挣扎了一下，然后便立刻安静下来，任由救护车把他带进了基地深处。

反抗和服从哪个能让他的日子更好过？

如果对象是救护车？那无疑是后者，没人想要尝试更多来自首席医官的创新技艺。

作为首席医官，救护车总有一间自己的专用医疗室，配置齐全，安保严密，除了没有生命的回收零件，就只有重伤员、特殊病患和为数不多的汽车人高层得以频繁进入。如果让救护车为他的这张白名单列个表，那么前几名无疑是破坏大帝和他的一众参谋官，接下来除此之外惟一一个特殊的名字也不会出乎太多人的意料。

“药师。”救护车扯拽着身后的机体，一如每一次将他带进医疗室时那样，直接将他推上中央的检修台。

检测到物体出现，手术用的无影灯“腾”地打开，过于明亮地光线胁迫被其笼罩的药师调低了自己的光镜。他不喜欢这样，不只是因为他在这里经历过了太多除了删除别无它法应对的事物，还因为它总能让他感觉自己无处可藏。光亮驱散了每一丝一处可供药师勉强躲避自己的阴影，他觉得自己渺小，脆弱，无法自保，完全暴露在外。他永远无力面对无影灯之外的黑暗里隐藏着的东西，救护车，以及他要对他所做的任何事情。

救护车的目光仿佛能穿透他身上的所有部分，直接看到他的余烬，并且变成利刃轻而易举地刺穿搅碎它，而不会受到任何他不想要的阻碍。

药师很快意识到那不是他的一个错觉。

“亲爱的，我知道你刚做了一个决定。一个非常，无比，特别，正确的决定。”救护车摆弄，翻捡着他的工具托盘。他不需要把药师固定起来，因为不管他在准备上浪费多少时间，他可爱的小鸟儿都会一直老老实实呆在他的维修台上，毫无挣扎地承受着时间在他处理器中增长的恐惧。当他准备完整套手术器材后，救护车抬头看了一眼药师，突然笑了起来：“你看起来很茫然啊，药师。难道你不知道我说的是什么吗？给你一个提示，小提示，两个大循环之前。并且你瞧，我正准备给你一个补偿——我很抱歉我没有告诉你，但那没有关系了，它马上就要从你的机体里拿掉了。”他手中拿着切割刀。

药师在一片无措中下意识地躺在维修台的平板上——除此之外他也不能做什么，救护车总会有办法把他弄回到这上面来的。他的处理器里盘桓着救护车提到的信息——两个大循环前？两个大循环前，他在……

刺耳的金属切割声和疼痛警报阻断了药师的思考，他几乎是瞬时条件反射地切断了所有有关的模块和回路，但这只是权宜之计。不久之后为了保住他的小命，这些系统还会逐一被浅层回路强行上线——救护车从来不会在他身上浪费回路阻断剂这种稀缺药品。

两个大循环前……药师在有限的计算空间里核准了自己的记录文件。

两个大循环前，他在塔恩的营地里。

他在和塔恩告别。

“不，不，救护车，不……”药师颤抖起来，冰冷的恐惧笼罩着他，比梅塞廷最呼啸的风雪夜还要冰冷。他的小秘密早就被救护车发现了，或许所有人都早就知道了，只有他才是最后一个被蒙在鼓里的人。

“嗯……”救护车心不在焉地应着，手里咯地一声，切开的腹甲就被完整地拆了下来。金黄色的舱盖，连着周围的金属和一部分连接线缆，能量液立刻汹涌而出。救护车把切割刀叼进嘴里，空出双手，直接伸进了药师的腹舱，伴着液体的粘稠摸索起来，咕叽咕叽的声音到处都是。

药师的颤抖变得更大了，冷凝液密密地从其他地方的防护板下渗滴出来。他的换气循环功率提升，直到气流沉重，被切断的痛觉回路不断地尝试着重连，哪怕只是一瞬间，传递的痛觉信息都足以击昏一台普通的机体。药师只能咬牙坚持着，亲眼目睹救护车在他的机体内摸索片刻之后，一手固定，抽出另一只手取下叼在嘴里的切割刀，娴熟地刺切下去。令人接收器发痛的尖锐扯断声响了一阵，药师的光镜不断被干扰闪烁黑屏，当他把系统调整过来时，救护车的手里已经多了一枚站满了油液的小组件，看着眼熟。

“你应该好好给自己做个彻底全身检查的，药师，每个月一次，连这点基本功都忘记了真不像是你。”汽车人首席医官笑着把那枚物体递到他眼前。

药师惊恐地向后仰身，试图避开这块还带着他机体温度的东西，断裂的线缆中流淌出来的液体滴滴答答洒了他满身，他甚至来不及反应救护车说了什么。但是很显然，那个东西在药师的机体里有一阵子了，他却一点儿都没有发现。

它让救护车对他的一切了如指掌。

救护车随手把它扔进了废料盘，重新拿起那块被截下来的腹甲，开始用一种非常潦草和粗糙的态度重新接上那些被切断的管线。当他完成时，药师已经无力再挪动哪怕自己的手指。痛觉回路的重连尝试像雨点一样撞在他的拦截防火墙上，零星几个成功的尝试带来一阵细微的不自然抽搐。他的自检报告全面飘红，修复者根本没在乎到底被他切断的线路哪条是哪条，总之接回去就行了。

这都不是什么大问题。药师想，他看着救护车转过身去擦拭手掌时露出来的后背。

“救护车。”

他差点就忽略掉这声呼唤了，小得就像是冻土层十公里以下的兔子叫。

“噢，怎么？我在听。”救护车立刻慷慨地停下了自己手中的活，走到药师的身边，甚至俯下身，“需要我做什么？我知道你的伤口现在一定很疼，我可以吻你一下作为安慰，或许只要你开口，我就会给你一针阻断。”

药师张合了一下嘴，失去过多能量的机体嘴唇有些干瘪，显得可怜又无助。救护车差点儿就像他刚才说的那样吻下去了，那会是个又长又令人窒息的吻，不过这绝对也是个温柔的吻。但当他听清楚药师说了什么后，狂怒占据了他的处理器。

“不。”救护车斩钉截铁地说。

他就知道这只小鸟永远都不会心甘情愿地呆在他的笼子里，他为什么会以为药师真的会老老实实？在他一而再再而三地反抗、逃跑、甚至被发配到了特尔斐都还能找到新的仰慕者之后？

药师挣扎了一下，从维修台上勉强撑起了自己一点。他的脸上带着哀求、恳求、不惜一切的屈从，这些情绪映着他红色的光镜显得格外滑稽和搞笑，但它正好能刺痛救护车的转换炉。

“求求你，我愿意什么都听你的，救护车，求你。”他说，只是这么短的一句话里，就几次因为疼痛中断发声器的供能，“放了他们，求求你了，我不会再去见他了，放过他们吧。”

“不。”救护车再次拒绝了他，一塞秒的犹豫都不曾存在，他用冰冷又残酷的目光看着药师，“我决定提前把我为你准备的礼物告诉你。你可以先猜一下，我可以再给你一个提示：一‘小段’时间之前，救护按照我的意思下令往那里派了一整队扫荡和两队游击。”

药师的表情瞬间变得绝望起来，他很清楚那是什么程度的兵力，那不会是塔恩和他的小队，还有那些乌合之众可以抵挡的力量。

他的反应让救护车非常满意，就在他准备继续深入引诱药师激发出他处理器中的恐惧时，医疗室的门禁响了一下。

“说什么来什么。”救护车笑起来，“你的礼物到了。”

他的助理抱着一只几乎从上到下都溅满了能量液、冷凝剂和油污的箱子从打开的舱门外小步跑进来。他一秒都来不及耽搁，那些肮脏的液体蹭了他满脸，药师都看不清他的长相。

“扫荡回来了，这是您要的兔子。可是我不太明白您要它们做什么，其他人也想问这个问题。今天上课的材料难道就是它们吗？它们小得甚至不能拿来做实验。”助理把箱子扔上维修台仅剩的一小块空处，半是抱怨地说。

“你懂什么。”救护车给了他脑袋一下，“闭嘴，看着。”

药师在箱子落下时就听到了那些熟悉的声音，窸窸窣窣，他甚至想起了一声细微的叹息，那场景简直像是出现在他上次被重铸之前那么遥远，但他没来得及想太多。

救护车打开了那个箱子，把它拎到药师面前。

三只极度恐惧的梅塞廷雪原兔瑟缩在箱子的角落里，身上就像这只装着它们的箱子一样沾满了液体，白色的表面变得浑浊不堪。它们惊恐地挤成一团，只有小小的耳朵尖还留在外面，但当它们红色的小光镜注意到药师时，它们立刻从那个角落里蹦了出来。

药师无措地看着它们跳到了自己的胸甲上，各种液体蹭到了一起，但显然他的存在让兔子们安心了一点。它们在他身上找到了一个舒服的位置窝了下来，亲昵地蹭着他的甲片，长耳朵晃来晃去。

“梅塞廷雪原兔是种极其胆小又极难捕捉的机械动物，除非它们认识你，而且知道你不会伤害它们。看来这三只都挺亲近你的，所以这就是你的礼物，喜欢吗？不过待会儿你才会有时间和它们玩。”救护车一个接一个地把它们抓回去重新塞进箱子里，然后扣上盖，随手把它塞回给助理。

小个子的助理抱着箱子又一路小跑着离开了医疗室。

“他一会儿就会回来。”救护车捻着手指上从箱子上沾到的液体，然后把一块铁灰色没有漆层的金属碎片从指尖弹了出去，“你应该注意到我有一堂课要上，你可以提前开始准备你自己了。

“因为那是一堂解剖课。”

他说得轻描淡写。

·伍

塔恩在暴风雪的掩护下慢慢前进，身后的履带痕迹只需要几秒就会消失。

[抱歉。]

要说抱歉这还太早了一点。

“塔恩！你跑到哪里去了！”卡隆的声音突然传出战术频道，撕开了塔恩周围的寂静，“我在战术地图上看不到你，你太深入了！我需要你的坐标才能找到你！”

塔恩空出手摁住接收器，短暂地激活通讯台：“别担心，卡隆，我很好，这里我对付得过来。你们就继续留在那里保护其他人，稳住阵线，我把指挥权移交给你。”他安抚道，咯吱拧掉了一个汽车人哨兵的脑袋，就像拧一只机械兔子那么轻松——这样比较快，也不太疼，因为余烬还来不及反应，机体就陷入了静滞锁死。

通信那头沉默了一下，然后才再次响起：“你知道我不是因为这个才特意要切你的通讯——你可以骗过所有人，但是你别想骗我！”

“我知道。”塔恩答，离开营地后不久吹起的暴风雪和时而出现的汽车人巡逻队对他毫无影响。他就像在战前的花园里散步那么悠闲，没有一个汽车人能够阻碍他的脚步，他们的设防对塔恩而言形同虚设。

谈判专家不是只有嘴皮子的功夫，块头有塔恩这么大的机体没有一个能够轻而易举被消灭。

卡隆像是被他这句不咸不淡的回答噎住了，通讯频道里很久都没有声音。塔恩了解他的这位副官，不止是当他决定加入霸天虎之后，他们早就认识。这个回答够他消化上一会儿了，甚至不必塔恩用额外的心思。

前线基地特尔斐的轮廓渐渐从风雪帷幕后显现，它矗立在雪原的中央，光线从最高处的灯塔上照射出来，投射成一个紫色标志的形状。塔恩遇到的汽车人越来越多，他不再能悄无声息地就绕过或是干掉所有人，刺耳的警报瞬间响彻云霄。

“你到底去哪里了？我听到汽车人的一级警报响了！大半个梅塞廷的汽车人都炸窝了！”卡隆在战术频道里尖锐地咆哮起来，“塔恩，回答我！告诉我你没在特尔斐附近！你不能一个人去那里！”

“信号有点问题，汽车人好像打开了干扰。”塔恩若无其事地说，“我听不到你在说什么，太模糊了——卡隆？卡隆？”然后他彻底切断了通讯——直接下掉了整个通讯模块。

药师离开营地后，不能动弹的塔恩立刻被其他人发现了。他们七手八脚地解开了那个并不复杂的病毒——这简直不像是药师出手的水平，塔恩才刚一恢复行动力，那些汽车人就杀了进来。

他们像是早就埋伏好了，只等药师离开就发动攻击。

卡隆大喊着让所有人后撤，重整防线，本来应该站出来组织防御和反击的塔恩却转身就没了踪影。没人意外，连卡隆都早就预料到了，否则他也不会一开始就僭越塔恩的指挥权。

卡隆现在一定气得跳脚。

塔恩不着边地想着，拇指在面具的边缘刮了刮。他抬头看向又近了不少的特尔斐，在这个距离下，还有那些陡然亮起的警戒探灯，它的轮廓已经不再模糊。

药师就在里面。

在这场不平等的赌博里，所有的人都耗尽了他们的耐心，有人开始作弊，有人选择孤注一掷。

哪怕是把整座基地的每一个舱室都找一遍，塔恩也要把药师找出来带回去——他绝不属于汽车人。

但他不能让其他人和他一起冒险，为了一个汽车人赌上他们的命，不过他也相信其他人终究会和他站在一起。

塔恩清开了自己的发声器，他的声音拥有力量，这是他与生俱来的天赋。他用这种声音来传播他的思想、他的论点，他的祈望，引起他需要的关注。

过去如此，现在也是如此。

他能破开整个梅塞廷的天空，希望他是那一道照射下来的光。

“——当我们，分崩离析的时候！”他高喊道。

所有的探照灯都转了方向。

塔恩继续向前。

“那些将我们彼此连接的东西，那些共同的目标！那些相同的信仰——

就更显得弥足珍贵！

听着！我们不只是工具！

我们也不只是实现目的的手段！

我们拥有自己的意志！

我们选择自己要如何生存——”

“让他闭嘴！”救护车从他的医疗室里冲了出来，简直是暴跳如雷。

他浑身都是能量液，他的解剖课才进行到一半。

没有东西能阻挡塔恩的声音，这声音让救护车极度心烦意乱，尤其是从他对药师做的事情中被人打断了这一点。

眼尖的汽车人能看到他身后医疗室里的景物，药师的机体呈现出不自然的状态，机体内部的零件被翻到了外面，甚至连余烬舱都被扯了出来。固定用的光子锁下装甲全都变形，甚至报废，暗示着过去曾经历过的剧烈但毫无意义的挣扎。

“杀了他！”救护车抓住每一个他遇到的汽车人，狠狠把他们甩向另一边，“把他的余烬带回来给我！我要把他做成永远都发不出声音的东西！”

在首席医官的盛怒之下，特尔斐几乎倾巢而出，而救护车转身回了医疗室，残忍地强制激活了药师停摆的处理器和主模块。

“你的小仰慕者，他来救你了，药师，你高兴吗？”

他其实并不在乎药师能不能听清楚他在说什么，也不需要这种示威能再给药师多少折磨，但当他发现那双破损的光镜对他的话有所反映，它们微微亮了起来的时候，更大的愤怒仍然席卷了他。

“药师，你永远都是这么让人恶心。”救护车把他的余烬舱扯回来，重新塞进机体里，然后着手开始拼凑，熟练得就像是在拼凑他自己的机体，“别装样子了，别装这副可怜兮兮等着别人来救你的样子了——起来，我要让你亲自去告诉他，你到底属于谁。”

[……

我们是未来。

我们手中握着通向未来的希望。

我们将携起手来，让每一个人都能通过自己意志来审视这个世界。

我们终将过上我们自己想要的生活。

和平经由共鸣，自由的权利归于众生。

……]

——威震天，霸天虎领袖

不久之前。

“……我们终将过上我们自己想要的生活，和平经由共鸣。”塔恩低沉的声音从药师的背后传来，“自由的权利归于众生。”

药师扔下手里戳弄着兔子的细铁枝，它们扭来扭去躲闪的样子总能让他玩上好一阵子。他回过头，认真想了一会儿，评价道：“这是我听你念过的最好的一篇演讲。”

“这是威震天在天威峰一处矿道中的演讲——他最有名的一次。”塔恩笑了一声，“我读了很多遍，真的是很多遍。它可能促使了我最终选择加入霸天虎。”

“我喜欢最后这一句。”药师说。

“‘和平经由共鸣’？”塔恩问。

“不，是‘自由的权利归于众生’。”

塔恩沉默了片刻，从半靠着墙壁的姿态站直了身体：“你可以离开汽车人。”

药师摇了摇头。他看着没了铁枝干扰的兔子们又挤在了一起啃食碳素之前留下的能量碎，再次摇了摇头。

“你知道用自己的机翼和引擎在天上飞是什么感觉吗？”

塔恩觉得他的口吻就像是在梦呓，那么细，那么软，梅塞廷晴空中丝丝缕缕的白云般，怀揣着那么一丁点儿被压抑的情感。

“那才是自由的感觉。”

-FIN-

*尾段的演讲部分摘自《Lost light#06》，有改动和编造。


End file.
